Once Upon a Time at Iwazuka
by sardonxy
Summary: Di sebuah negeri damai nan jauh bernama Iwazuka, sebuah kutukan membuat penduduknya terdampar di sebuah kota kecil bernama Iwatobi tanpa ingatan mengenai negeri asal mereka. Konon yang bisa mematahkan kutukan tersebut hanyalah sihir terkuat yang bernama: Cinta Sejati. Rinharu&SouMako fic, AU, full warning&summary inside.
1. Prolog

Summary&amp;warning: Di sebuah negeri nan jauh bernama Iwazuka, sebuah kutukan dibuat oleh anak manusia yang telah dihasut oleh pihak yang haus kekuasaan dan balas dendam. Akibatnya, sang Raja dan calon pendampingnya terpisah dan melupakan semuanya. Mereka terdampar di sebuah kota kecil bernama Iwatobi, sebagai pelajar sekolah biasa tanpa ingatan apapun mengenai Iwazuka. Konon hanya cinta sejati yang bisa mematahkan kutukan tersebut. Dapatkah penyihir pelindung Iwazuka menyadarkan mereka? RinHaru and Soumako in later chapter, paduan bermacam2 AU, some OC, maybe OOC&amp;typo, Don't Like Don't Read~

Pairing: RinxHaru, SousukexMakoto, slight ReiGisa, MomoTori and SeiGou. Onesided SouRin.

Disclaimer: High speed by Kouji Ouji, Free!ES by Kyoto Animation and Once Upon a Time by Edward Kitsis &amp; Adam Horowitz

A/N: Marathon Once Upon A time 3 season dan terombang-ambing di fandom Free! Membuat saya mengkhayalkan cerita ini... Pada dasarnya cerita ini adalah gabungan dari Splash Free AU, sedikit Future fish AU dan Canon story Free yang dicrossover dengan Once Upon a Time.. bagi yang belum familiar dengan Once Upon a Time, silahkan mencari referensinya di mbah Google ^ ^. Namun saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini bisa dipahami oleh pembaca yang belum familiar dengan OUAT. Untuk chapternya, mungkin tidak akan terlalu panjang, saya merencanakan fic ini akan selesai sekitar 4-5 chapter...

Fanfic ini akan terbagi ke 2 jaman yang berbeda. Tulisan biasa menunjukkan keadaan masa sekarang di Iwatobi, dan tulisan _italic_ menunjukkan keadaan masa lalu di Iwazuka. Semoga tidak membingungkan karena ini pertama kalinya saya menulis cerita yang seperti ini.

Lalu untuk penulisan, "bla bla bla" berarti ucapan yang dikatakan keluar oleh tokoh dan _'bla bla bla'_ berarti pemikiran si tokoh di dalam hati.

Daripada mendengar ocehan saya panjang lebar lagi, selamat membaca!

**Once Upon A Time at Iwazuka**

**Prolog**

Haru hanya diam memandangi gambar yang belum diselesaikannya sejak tadi pagi. Sejak tadi dia tidak ingin memperhatikan pelajaran. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan belajar bahasa inggris di jam seperti ini sama saja dengan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Haru. Gambar di atas mejanya adalah gambar pemandangan sebuah padang pasir yang luas, lengkap dengan sebuah oase yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa gambaran pemandangan itu terus menerus muncul di kepalanya dan ia tiba-tiba ingin menggambarnya. Padahal Haru belum pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi ia bisa menggambarnya dengan detil. Haru masih mengarsir beberapa bagian, menyempurnakan bagian-bagian yang masih belum selesai.

"Haru-chan? Kau menggambar lagi?" suara Makoto membuyarkan konsentrasi Haru.

"Jangan pakai –chan." Haru hanya menjawab pelan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata pelajaran hari itu sudah selesai dan para murid sudah mulai keluar dari kelas. "Kau ingat latihan klub hari ini bukan?" mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, Haru langsung menutup buku sketsanya dan bersiap-siap untuk kegiatan klub. Tentu saja ia tidak mau terlambat untuk berenang di kolam yang sangat disukainya.

"Ayo kita ke kolam, Makoto." Ujar Haru sambil berdiri dan membawa tasnya.

Makoto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Haru.

"Oiya, kata Nagisa, dia berhasil mendapatkan manager untuk klub kita. Seorang anak pindahan dari kelas sebelah mengajukan diri, dan Nagisa meminta dia untuk datang ke kegiatan klub hari ini untuk memperkenalkan diri. Kalau memang kita semua tidak keberatan, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya juga kita merekrut manager. Kau tahu kita seringkali kerepotan membuat menu latihan dan beres-beres ruangan klub." Cerita Makoto panjang lebar. Makoto adalah ketua klub renang di SMA Iwatobi yang beranggotakan Haru, Nagisa dan Rei. Di awal tahun ajaran kemarin, Nagisa yang mengusulkan kepada Haru dan Makoto untuk memulai kembali klub renang di sekolah mereka yang sebelumnya sudah ditutup. Walaupun sedikit kesulitan pada awalnya, mereka berhasil mendapatkan anggota dan melatihnya agar mereka bisa jadi klub resmi dengan ijin Amakata-sensei. Mereka berempat memang ingin merekrut manager pada awalnya, namun kurangnya peminat membuat mereka mengurungkan niat dan bertahan satu semester tanpa manager.

Haru hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Makoto. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan soal manager dan lain sebagainya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah kolam yang sangat dicintainya.

* * *

'_Apakah... aku akan mati?' pikir seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah. Dia sudah setengah sadar, terombang-ambing di tengah lautan yang luas. Ia terlalu lelah untuk kembali berenang di lautan yang dilanda badai. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat, dia sedang di kapal bersama dengan orangtuanya dalam sebuah perjalanan diplomatik ke negeri lain, lalu badai datang, dan semua terjadi begitu cepat..._

_Tubuh anak itu sudah mencapai batasnya, ia memejamkan matanya 'Ayah.. Ibu.. kuharap aku bisa bertemu kalian sebelum mati...' Tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga dan hilang kesadarannya mulai tenggelam ke dasar lautan yang gelap._

"_Kau belum boleh mati..."_

_Mata anak tadi terbuka, bola matanya yang semerah darah bertemu sepasang manik biru, sebiru lautan yang sedang menenggelamkannya. Sosok itu menarik tangannya, dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya._

* * *

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gou Matsuoka dari kelas 1-3! Tapi panggil saja aku Kou. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua!" seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan memiliki warna mata senada dengan rambutnya memperkenalkan diri di pinggir kolam renang milik SMA Iwatobi.

Haru dan Makoto yang baru saja tiba di kolam, langsung diperkenalkan kepada calon manajer klub mereka oleh Nagisa dan Rei yang kebetulan seangkatan dengan gadis itu. "Aku Makoto Tachibana dari kelas 2-1, ketua klub ini. Salam kenal." Ujar Makoto sambil tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. Gou membalas membungkuk, lalu melihat ke arah Haru, menunggu Haru untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi Haru malah terus melihat ke arah kolam, tidak sabar untuk turun ke dalamnya. Makoto yang sudah bisa membaca isi pikiran Haru yang sudah tidak ingin basa-basi dan ingin cepat turun ke dalam kolam.

"Ah dia ini Haruka Nanase, wakil ketua klub yang sekelas denganku." Ujar Makoto singkat. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Ma- ah maksudku Tachibana-senpai dan Nanase-senpai."

"Panggil aku Makoto saja, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Makoto.

"Haru-chan juga tidak keberatan kalau dipanggil dengan nama depan, iya kan?" sela Nagisa tiba-tiba. Haru hanya mengangguk pelan dan melihat ke arah gadis calon manager baru mereka. Ia merasa pernah melihat gadis ini di suatu tempat, tapi dia menghiraukannya dan memilih memusatkan perhatiannya ke kolam.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu." Akhirnya Haru bicara juga setelah sekian lama. Kou tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nagisa dan Rei.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya! Jadi, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, apa dia lolos seleksi? Selain punya minat pada klub renang, dia sudah biasa membuat menu latihan lho! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi waktu Rei-chan membuat menu latihan fisik kita kemarin. Aku tidak mau disuruh lari keliing kolam sambil menghafalkan teori renang..." keluh Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun! Teori itu penting. Tentu saja latihan berenang dan fisik juga penting, tapi agar bisa mempercepat waktu kita, kita harus mempelajari semua teori! Dengan menu latihan dariku yang sempurna, tembus ke kejuaraan tingkat regional bukan lagi mimpi..." Rei yang terkenal gila teori mulai mengoceh panjang lebar soal pentingnya latihan dari segala aspek dan membeberkan visi misi klub (yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat untuk mengelabui pihak sekolah agar mereka diijinkan mendirikan klub renang) buatannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak keberatan. Kau juga kan, Haru?" Makoto memotong penjelasan panjang lebar Rei yang membosankan dan kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Haru hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia tidak terlalu peduli mereka punya manager atau tidak, yang penting ia bisa cepat-cepat berenang.

"Selamat datang di klub kami Gou-chan!" ujar Nagisa.

"Hei, namaku Kou!"

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang namamu Gou! "

"Tapi kan sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Kou!" Gou bicara dengan suara yang lebih keras

"Gou saja!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Cukup Nagisa, jangan bertengkar dengan manager baru kita." Lerai Makoto. Kegiatan klub belum dimulai dan ia sudah merasa lelah duluan karena pertengkaran tidak penting juniornya. "Selamat datang di Klub Renang SMA Iwatobi, Kou-chan! Mohon bantuannya mulai saat ini ya." Ujar Makoto sambil mengajak Gou bersalaman.

"Mohon bantuannya juga!" ujar Gou sambil menjabat tangan Makoto. Makoto langsung menjelaskan garis beras tugas manager kepada Gou, dan meminta para anggota untuk melakukan pemanasan agar kegiatan klub segera bisa dimulai. Ketika Makoto meninggalkan Gou, ia pergi ke ruangan klub untuk mengambil kertas dan timer untuk mencatat waktu anggota klub.

'_Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah... Sama seperti dulu di Iwazuka.. Semoga mereka bisa mempercayaiku, agar kutukan ini bisa terpecahkan dan Iwazuka bisa kembali seperti semula...'_ gumam gadis itu di dalam hati.

* * *

"_Aku tidak tertarik." Seorang raja, berambut dan bermata merah menunjukkan ekspresi garang, memperlihatkan rasa tidak sukanya kepada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya._

"_Tapi yang mulia, umur anda sudah cukup untuk menikah dan kami rasa rakyat akan lebih tenang apabila anda sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup..." _

"_Aku bilang tidak. Kurasa kau sudah tidak punya urusan lagi disini. Aku punya hal yang lebih penting untuk kukerjakan, jadi kumohon untuk keluar sekarang juga atau pengawalku segera masuk dan mengusirmu dengan tidak terhormat."_

_Sang menteri dengan terpaksa keluar dari ruangan yang indah tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat gusar, namun dia tak kuasa melawan kata-kata sang raja yang sudah marah. Dua orang pengawal berambut oranye dan perak menutup pintu dengan rapat, dan kembali berjaga di depan pintu ruang kerja sang raja._

"_Apa kau tidak berlebihan, Rin?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Ia memakai pakaian khas Iwazuka, dengan aksen warna teal yang serasi dengan matanya._

"_Dia yang harus menjaga mulutnya, Sousuke. Aku tahu dia ingin memanfaatkan kekuasaanku dengan cara menjodohkanku dengan putrinya. Dia kira aku bodoh? Sebagai penasihatku, harusnya kau tahu niat busuk orang-orang seperti itu." Terdengar suara gemerincing gelang emas yang dipakai sang raja saat mengambil pena bulu di mejanya, besiap untuk mengerjakan dokumen yang belum selesai sejak tadi._

_Sang penasehat hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan raja sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. Bukannya dia tidak senang sang raja menolak tawaran menteri tadi, mengingat ia sendiri menyimpan perasaan kepada raja keras kepala ini._

"_Jangan-jangan, kau menolaknya karena kau masih berharap bertemu penyalamatmu itu? Yang bermata biru seperti laut yang jernih?"_

_Wajah Rin langsung memerah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. 4 tahun yang lalu, ia memang hampir mati saat berlayar dengan orangtuanya. Satu-satunya penumpang yang selamat hanya dirinya, yang ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar di pinggir pantai. Semua orang heran bagaimana caranya ia bisa selamat dari kecelakaan naas itu. Rin sendiri tidak ingat persis, yang ia ingat adalah tatapan dari sepasang mata berwarna biru yang jernih, yang menarik tangannya saat ia tidak sadarkan diri._

_Rin menyimpulkan kalau ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya saat itu. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha mencaritahu, namun hasilnya nihil. Petunjuk yang ia punya terlalu sedikit, dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai raja hanya untuk mencari penyelamatnya. Ia juga merahasiakan semuanya dari pihak kerajaan, dan hanya menceritakannya kepada orang-orang kepercayaannya saja. Ia takut kalau penyelamatnya malah akan dibunuh oleh orang-orang haus kekuasaan yang menganggap selamatnya Rin seagai sebuah bencana._

"_Te... tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang rakus seperti menteri tadi memanfaatkanku!"_

"_Iya, Rin aku percaya. Kau, raja Iwazuka ke-13 dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdi dan selalu percaya kepadamu sampai akhir." _

_Rin tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang runcing bagaikan ikan hiu. "Kau memang satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kupercaya."_

_Sousuke tersenyum pelan, rajanya yang satu ini memang hanya menunjukkan sisi lembutnya seperti ini di depan orang-orang yang dipercayainya. Di luar, ia selalu terlihat sebagai raja yang tegas dan tak kenal ampun menghadapi orang-orang yang mengancam kelangsungan kerajaannya._

'_Semoga hari-hari damai seperti ini bisa berlangsung selamanya...' pikir Sousuke. _

_**...to be continue**_

A/N: Terima Kasih sudah membaca sampai disini! Kritik dan saran berupa review sangat ditunggu apabila anda berkenan :)


	2. Love need sacrifice

a/n: Update yang lebih cepat dari pada yang direncanakan author! Maaf kalau ada Typo dll. Warning, Pair, disclaimer masih sama dengan chapter sebelumnya Happy Reading!

**Once Upon A Time at Iwazuka**

**Chapter 1**

"_Ah, sudah lama aku tidak kedatangan tamu..." Sesosok manusia setengah gurita yang sedang terdiam di dalam gua, menyambut kedatangan seekor manusia duyung bermata dan berekor biru yang mendatangi rumahnya. Si Manusia duyung hanya diam, takut untuk berbicara._

"_Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu... __Kalau kau meminum obat ini, ekormu akan berubah jadi sepasang kaki." Jelas si penyihir kepada si mata biru. Si manusia duyung hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata si penyihir. Menurut cerita orang-orang, lebih baik jangan banyak bicara kepada si penyihir. Penyihir yang agak gila__ itu terobsesi kepada suara akibat suaranya yang rusak akibat ulahnya sendiri. Sejak itu dia punya hobi gila mengumpulkan suara-suara para manusia duyung yang indah._

"_Tapi ingat, semua sihir pasti mempunyai harga yang setimpal~" si penyihir membelitkan tentakel hitamnya ke leher manusia duyung itu. _

"_Apa hargamu?" tanyanya tegas_

"_Ah, akhirnya kau bicara juga.. suara yang indah.. namamu?"_

"_Haruka."_

"_Baiklah Haruka, harga untukmu adalah... suaramu. Suaramu akan kuambil dan kau bisa menyusul pangeranmu di luar sana."_

_Mata Haruka membelalak. Ia harus mengambil keputusan berat di dalam hidupnya._

* * *

"Kita akan latih tanding Minggu depan!" Gou membawa berita gembira saat latihan siang ini. Nagisa, Rei dan Makoto langsung bersemangat.

"Wah, Gou-chan memang hebat!" Nagisa langsung saja memuji Gou.

"Kau memang manager yang sempurna!" bahkan Rei yang perfeksionis ikut memujinya.

"Bagus sekali, Gou! Sekolah mana yang akan jadi lawan latih tanding kita?" tanya Makoto.

Haru hanya diam seperti biasa. Dia tidak tertarik dengan latih tanding, turnamen atau waktu berenangnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya berenang dengan bebas.

"Samezuka Gakuen." Jawab Gou singkat sambil tersenyum. Dia punya rencana tersembunyi dibalik latih tanding yang kelihatan menyenangkan ini.

"Samezuka Gakuen? Itu kan sekolah yang berkali-kali memenangkan pertandingan tingkat nasional!"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat mereka setuju latih tanding dengan klub pemula seperti kita?"

"Jangan-jangan.. Kamu menggunakan kelebihanmu secara seksual untuk menggoda kapten mereka... Samezuka Gakuen itu sekolah khusus laki-laki bukan?"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak serendah itu, Nagisa!" Gou langsung saja marah-marah saat dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh Nagisa. Walaupun dia sudah pasrah dipanggil Gou yang lebih mirip nama laki-laki, dia senang sekali bisa berada di antara mereka. Rasanya ia jadi lebih dekat dengan kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

"Aku punya koneksi khusus." Jawab Gou singkat. "Jadi, kuharap kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Seperti yang kalian tahu, level perenang di Samezuka cukup tinggi. Jangan lupa persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin!"

Makoto, Nagisa dan Rei mengangguk dan asyik membicarakan latih tanding Minggu depan. Haru tidak banyak bicara seperti biasa.

"Terutama Haruka-senpai! Kami mengandalkanmu sebagai perenang tercepat di Iwatobi." Tiba-tiba Gou memotong obrolan mereka karena melihat Haru yang kurang bersemangat.

"_I'm only swim free."_ Jawab Haruka singkat.

Makoto hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Nampaknya temannya yang satu ini butuh dimotivasi untuk latih tanding nanti.

* * *

_Hari itu, Makoto hanya ingin jalan-jalan sore di sekitar pantai seperti biasanya. Suasana rumahnya yang ramai membuatnya ingin menenangkan diri di saat-saat tertentu, seperti sekarang ini._

'_Kau belum punya orang yang kau sukai, Makoto?'_

'_Tidak perlu terburu-buru sih, tapi ibu hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai!'_

_Kata-kata orangtuanya berseliweran di kepalanya. Umur Makoto memang sudah cukup untuk menikah, tapi dia sepertinya belum siap untuk komitmen seperti itu. Bukannya dia tidak punya orang yang dia sukai, tapi saat ini dia lebih senang menyibukkan diri membantu bisnis orangtuanya, belajar untuk menjadi pedagang yang baik. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengurusi prosedur ekspor-impor yang sulit dan melelahkan dan orangtuanya pun sudah mempercayai Makoto. Hidupnya sudah lengkap sekali dengan pekerjaan yang terjamin dan semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa Makoto tidak juga mau menikah._

_Semua karena satu orang yang ada di pikirannya...Orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki..._

_...srek_

_Saat asyik melamun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik batu karang. Makoto memutuskan untuk mendekati batu tersebut. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut kalau-kalau yang menimbulkan suara itu hantu atau makhluk halus lainnya. Tapi, ia memutuskan melihatnya terlebih dulu karena ada kemungkinan da makhluk yang butuh pertolongannya._

_Terlihat bayangan berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti layar kapal. 'Apa mungkin ada kapal yang hanyut dan korbannya terseret sampai ke sini?' pikir Makoto. Ia pun mendekat ke batu besar itu dan ternyata, di balik layar itu ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru, sebiru lautan di depannya._

* * *

"Sousuke!" seorang pemuda berambut merah memanggil sahabatnya yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa Minggu yang lalu.

"Ah, Rin? Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Jawab si pemuda bermata _Teal_, ia baru saja meninggalkan Rin yang masih tertidur lelap untuk pergi ke ruang gym. Ia tidak tega membangunkan teman sekamarnya yang tertidur lelap.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira aku lupa janji kita untuk latihan bersama hari ini? Eh, Momo dan Nitori tidak jadi ikut?"

"Entahlah, tadi aku ke kamar mereka tapi kamar mereka dikunci. Aku rasa mereka tidak jadi ikut latihan. Mungkin mereka sedang kencan?" jawab Sousuke santai.

"Kalau begitu, kita cuma berdua saja?"

"Kau tidak suka berduaan denganku?" tanya Sousuke. Mendadak ia mendapat ide untuk menjahili pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama itu. Dia mengecup dahi Rin sambil mengatakan "Selamat pagi, tuan putri."

Wajah Rin langsung memerah. Pacarnya yang satu ini memang suka spontan mengeluarkan gombalannya dengan random dan dengan muka tanpa dosa. "Aku bukan tuan putrimu! Lagipula kan aku ini laki-laki!" protes Rin, masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sousuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah si pemuda yang digodanya tadi. Dia ingin saat-saat yang membahagiakan seperti ini berlangsung selamanya...

* * *

_Pasar di hari itu cukup ramai. Sousuke yang sudah dikenali oleh para penjual, disapa dengan ramah. Ia pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa keperluannya, termasuk titipan pesan dari Putri Gou yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tiba di sebuah tenda yang didominasi warna hijau, dengan tulisan 'Tachibana Merchant'_

"_Selamat datang... ah, Yamazaki-sama! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa seorang pemuda bermata hijau. Rambut cokelat mudanya dililiti sorban perpaduan warna kuning terang._

"_Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Sousuke, Makoto. Kita sudah kenal sejak lama bukan?" Sousuke dan Makoto sebenarnya pernah menjadi teman sekelas saat ayah Sousuke dan Rin saat mereka masih kecil. Walaupun Rin dan Sousuke adalah anak raja dan penasihat, mereka disekolahkan di sekolah umum, agar mereka lebih mengenal kehidupan rakyat biasa. Mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tapi terkadang mereka masih mengobrol atau menghabiskan waktu bersama di jam istirahat. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dan diangkatnya Rin menjadi raja, mereka jadi punya kesibukan masing-masing dan hanya bertemu sesekali saja._

"_Emm baiklah, Sousuke! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

"_Aku ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan tulis menulis.. Tolong ambilkan 5 gulung perkamen dan 10 pena bulu." _

"_Baik, akan segera kusiapkan.. Haru, bisa tolong ambilkan barang-barang ini?" Makoto menyahut memanggil pemuda berambut hitam yang tadinya sedang beristirahat di dalam. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menghilang ke gudang tempat penyimpanan barang._

"_Karyawan barumu?" tanya Sousuke. Dia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya di Iwazuka._

"_Bisa dibilang begitu... Dia membantu di toko kami sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tempo hari aku menemukannya terdampar di pantai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi aku berasumsi kalau dia korban dari kecelakaan kapal yang hanyut ke pantai... Ditambah lagi dia tidak bisa bicara, jadi aku tidak bisa bertanya banyak kepadanya."_

_Sousuke bingung mendengar penjelasan Makoto. Otaknya yang sudah dijejali dengan berbagai macam teori politik malah mulai berpikir kau Haru adalah mata-mata yang dikirim dari kerajaan tetangga. "Lalu kau percaya begitu saja kepadanya?"_

"_Dia tidak jahat kok." Jawab Makoto sambil tersenyum. "Dia seperti anak kecil yang belum tahu apa-apa. Kau harus lihat saat Ren dan Ran mengajarinya membaca. Dia belajar dengan cepat." Makoto tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian lucu itu. Ren dan Ran yang selalu jadi yang paling kecil di rumah, medapat tugas mengajar seseorang yang lebih tua dari mereka. Tentu saja mereka mengajari Haru dengan senang hati. Ran berlagak menjadi guru yang galak, tapi akhirnya malah bertengkar dengan Ren karena Ren mengatakan Ran salah mengeja sebuah kata. Akhirnya Makoto yang melerai pertengkaran mereka di hadapan Haru yang bingung._

"_Hmm.." Sousuke hanya diam saja. Mata biru Haru memngingatkannya pada cerita Rin. Mungkin ia perlu menyelidiki tentang pemuda itu lebih jauh. _

_Haru muncul membawa pesanan Sousuke. Ia meletakkannya di meja, lalu Makoto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Haru yang ingin kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Haru, perkenalkan, ini Yamazaki Sousuke, penasehat di kerajaan Iwazuka. Dia dan Rin, maksudku sang raja pernah jadi teman sekelasku waktu kami masih kecil." Jelas Makoto panjang lebar._

"_Sousuke Yamazaki, Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sousuke mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Haru bersalaman. Tetapi mata Sousuke tidak berhenti melihat Haru dari atas sampai bawah. Dia merasa kalau Haru sangat mencurigakan._

_Haru menjabat tangan Sousuke, sambil balas manatapnya. Nampaknya, Haru tidak terlalu suka kepada Sousuke karena tatapan tajamnya sejak tadi. Menurut Makoto, tingkah Haru mudah ditebak seperti hewan kecil seperti kucing. Namun, Ren dan Ran sering kali tidak mengerti tingkah Haru dan mereka menganggap hanya Makoto yang bisa membaca pikiran Haru._

"_Nah, belanjaanmu sudah kubungkus, ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" suara Makoto memecahkan keheningan antara Haru dan Sousuke._

"_Ah, aku hampir lupa, Gou titip pesan. Tokomu masih menerima jahitan?"_

"_Tentu saja, kami punya beberapa penjahit berpengalaman seiwazuka."_

"_Gou. Dia titip pesan padaku waktu aku mau ke sini, katanya dia mau memesan gaun, untuk pesta pernikahan Amakata bulan depan."_

"_Ah, Amakata-san? Tempo hari ia juga memesan gaun pengantinnya di sini.. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya dia mengakui juga perasaannya pada Sasabe-san!" Sasabe adalah nelayan yang tinggal di dekat rumah Makoto. Sejak Makoto masih kecil, ia diajari berenang dan memancing oleh Sasabe. Selama ini, hubungannya dan Amakata sering kali dipenuhi kesalahpahaman, sampai akhirnya Sasabe melamar Amakata yang kepala pelayan di istana kerajaan Iwazuka._

"_Begitulah. Jadi, kapan kau atau salah satu pegawaimu bisa ke istana untuk mengukur baju Gou? Mungkin kita bisa berkumpul lagi bersama Rin seperti dulu."_

"_Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok?" sahut Makoto. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Rin dan Gou. Mungkin ia bisa memperkenalkan Haru juga kepada Rin? Rin suka berenang dan Haru adalah manusia tercepat di dalam air yang Makoto kenal. Siapa tahu mereka bisa akrab, walaupun Haru tidak bisa bicara._

"_Boleh, nanti kusampaikan kepada Rin dan Gou." Sousuke melirik barang belanjaannya yang sudah dibungkus dengan kain oleh Makoto. Dia mengambilnya dan beranjak pulang._

"_Aku harus pulang sekarang. Bisa-bisa Rin membunuhku kalau dia melihat pekerjaanku belum selesai. Sampai jumpa besok Makoto." Sousuke pamit kepada Makoto._

"_Ah, baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Sousuke..." Makoto masih canggung memanggilnya dengan nama depan, tidak seperti waktu mereka masih kecil. Sousuke mengangguk, lalu keluar dari tenda 'Tachibana Merchant'._

_Makoto terus melihat sosok Sousuke yang menjauh perlahan-lahan menghilang di tengah keramaian. "Dia.. orang yang kuceritakan kemarin, Haru. Orang yang kusukai, tapi tidak akan pernah kumiliki..."_

_**to be continue...**_

a/n: Kalau ada pembaca yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Samezuka bisa jadi juara tingkat nasional, padahal kota Iwatobi terisolasi? Itu semua adalah memori palsu yang dibuat oleh orang yang menyebabkan kutukan di Iwazuka. Penduduk Iwatobi tidak dapat keluar atau akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka. Begitu pula dengan orang luar, Iwatobi kasat mata bagi mereka. Orang-orang di Iwatobi tidak menua, dan musim yang melanda di daerah mereka hanya musim panas, yang terus menerus berulang.

Lalu, karena author ada urusan ke luar kota dan tidak punya akses ke laptop sekitar seminggu, mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal agak terlambat...

Thanks for reading, Saran dan kritik berupa review sangat ditunggu apabila anda berkenan.


	3. Powerless Princess

A/N: Author masih hidup dan berseliweran juga di fandom lain... umm daripada saya mengoceh panjang lebar, selamat membaca!

**Once Upon A Time at Iwazuka**

**Chapter 2: Powerless Princess**

"_Gou" seorang wanita berambut merah gelap memanggil anaknya yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk walaupun kondisi tubuhnya sedang lemah._

"_Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk memberikanmu sesuatu." Wanita itu mengambil sebuah kalung berbandul batu berwarna merah dari laci di sebelah ranjangnya. Batu itu berwarna merah terang, seperti bola mata gadis kecil yang diajaknya berbicara._

"_Sebelumnya nenekmu yang memilikinya, dan sekarang kalung ini punyaku. Namun, mulai sekarang akan jadi milikmu dan harus kau jaga baik-baik sampai kau atau kakakmu punya anak perempuan yang akan jadi pemilik selanjutnya."_

_Si gadis kecil bernama Gou itu tidak terlalu mengerti perkataan ibunya. Ia terhipnotis melihat bandul kalung yang cantik tersebut. Ibunya mengalungkan kalung itu leher Gou "Duduk ke sini, Gou."_

_Sang ratu Iwazuka memegang bandul kalung itu sejenak, Kalung ini punya kekuatan yang spesial. Ia sudah melindungi kerajaan ini berkali-kali, tanpa ada banyak orang yang tahu karena keberadaan batu ini dirahasiakan. Hanya aku, ayahmu dan sekarang kau yang tahu"_

_Gou menggenggam batu di lehernya. Batu itu terasa dingin dan keras. "Mungkin kau belum terlalu mengerti." Ujar wanita tadi sambil duduk di sebelah Gou. "Yang penting, kau jaga baik-baik batu ini dan rahasiakan keberadaannya dari semua orang, termasuk kakakmu sendiri, paham?" Gou mengangguk, menuruti permintaan ibunya._

"_Iya, aku mengerti ma." Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Gou yang penurut. Anaknya yang satu ini lebih mudah diatur, tidak seperti kakaknya yang nakal. Ia memberikan kalung itu kepada Gou lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan, karena ia tahu waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi..._

* * *

"Haruka-senpai memang hebat!" ujar Rei kagum. Haru memang sudah menjadi kakak kelas panutannya sejak ia memutuskan masuk ke klub renang beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Cuma Haru-chan yang bisa menyaingi perenang Samezuka bertampang seram tadi!" timpal Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun! Tidak sopan tahu bicara begitu."

"Habis tampangnya memang seram.. "

"Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar lagi... Menyenangkan bukan bisa bertemu dengan orang dari klub lain?" Makoto lagi-lagi meminta Nagisa dan Rei untuk tidak bertengkar. Mereka baru saja selesai bertanding dengan Samezuka. Catatan waktu mereka tidak terlalu buruk dibandingkan dengan anak-anak Samezuka. Haruka baru saja selesai bertanding dengan gaya bebas, dan tampaknya dia sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu perenang Samezuka, yang disebut bertampang seram oleh Nagisa tadi. Makoto tersenyum kecil melihat mererka dari kejauhan. Ternyata Haru yang selama ini sulit bergaul bisa mengobrol dengan santai bersama orang baru.

"Makoto-senpai!" Makoto menoleh ketika mendengar Gou memanggilnya. Ia sedang berdiri bersama salah satu perenang Samezuka yang tadi diperkenalkan sebagai kapten saat mereka baru datang. Nampaknya Gou memang sudah mengenalnya sebelum mereka datang kesini.

Makoto pun menghampiri Gou dan kapten Samezuka yang tadi memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Mikoshiba Seijurou. Entah kenapa Makoto merasa wajah si kapten sangat mirip dengan perenang gaya punggung yang menjadi salah satu lawannya tadi. "Terima kasih sudah menerima kunjungan kami hari ini." Ujar Makoto.

"Ya, latihan ini menyenangkan sekali. Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali?" jawab Mikoshiba.

"Tentu saja, sebuah kehormatan bagi kami. Mungkin manager kami bisa membantu untuk mengatur waktu latih tanding selanjutnya?"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi ya, Gou-kun!"

"Jangan gabungkan namaku dengan akhiran –kun!" Gou memang selalu memprotes soal penyebutan namanya. _'Dia juga tidak berubah.. Apakah dia ingat kalau dulu di Iwazuka... Ah, sudahlah.. Sekarang kakak dan Haruka-senpai lebih penting!'_ pikir Gou.

Makoto tertawa kecil mendengar percakapan kecil mereka. "Baiklah aku akan menunggu kabar darimu ya, Gou-chan!"

"Baik! Ah, lebih baik senpai cepat ganti baju atau kita akan pulang terlalu malam! Tadi senpai yang bilang kalau besok akan ada tes bukan?"

"Ah benar juga, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Makoto menbungkukkan badan, lalu permisi ke ruang ganti. Rei dan Nagisa sudah tidak ada di tempat tadi mereka mengobrol.

'_Mungkin mereka sudah duluan ke ruang ganti'_ pikir Makoto. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. Sesampainya disana ia mengambil handuk dan baju gantinya di loker dan menuju ke kamar bilas. Saat dia hampir selesai, ia mendengar suara Nagisa "Mako-chan, aku dan Rei ke depan duluan ya!"

"Nagisa-kun, jangan teriak-teriak di ruang loker klub lain!"

"Baiklah!" sahut Makoto dengan suara yang cukup keras (tapi tidak sekeras suara Nagisa)

Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke lokernya untuk berberes lalu bergegas keluar. Ia merasa aneh karena dia tidak bertemu Haru sejak tadi. _'Mungkin Nagisa, Rei atau Gou tahu mereka ada di mana..'_

_***DUUKK***_

Makoto yang memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, menabrak seseorang di dekat pintu ruangan ganti. "Maaf, aku sedang tidak fokus.." Makoto meminta maaf sambil menoleh ke sosok yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Hm." Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Makoto, walaupun kelihatannya dia sudah memaafkannya. Melihat jaket hitam dan celana renang hitam bergaris abu-abu yang dipakainya, Makoto cukup yakin kalau ia salah satu perenang Samezuka yang tadi ikut latih tanding bersama mereka. Setelah beratatap muka dengan Makoto, ia hanya melengos pergi begitu saja.

Walaupun seingat Makoto ini pertama kalinya dia melihat orang tadi, ia merasa familiar dengan orang ini. _'Matanya.. terlihat sedih?'_ pikir Makoto. Mata Teal yang dingin itu.. Sepertinya pernah ia lihat entah dimana. _'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencari Haru sekarang daripada kami pulang terlalu malam...'_

"Makoto-senpai!" panggil Rei sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kalian sudah bertemu Haru? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Haruka-senpai... masih di sana." Ujar Rei sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam. Terlihat Haru masih berenang bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah dari Samezuka. "Kurasa, lebih baik kita segera pulang atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta terakhir." Lanjut Rei.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghentikan Haruka-senpai. Tapi seperti biasa dia tidak mau mendengarkan, dan Nagisa-kun malah menyemangatinya..."

"Baiklah Rei, aku akan coba bicara pada Haru." Makoto hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar cerita Rei. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sudah lupa daratan apabila sudah berada di dalam air. Tapi jarang-jarang dia bisa cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. _'Mungkin Haru mendapat teman barunya disini' _pikir Makoto sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Nagisa yang sedang menyemangati Haru di pinggir kolam.

* * *

"Sekali lagi." Ujar Haru yang masih berada di dalam kolam, tangannya berpegangan pada pinggiran, bersiap untuk naik ke balok start.

"Tidah bisa, Nanase! Kau yang bilang tadi itu yang terakhir." Balas pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia melepas topi renangnya dan rambutnya yang sewarna _wine_ mewarnai pinggiran kolam renang yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Aku berubah pikiran"

"Heh, kau memang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau aku yang lebih cepat."

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut kalah lagi."

"Apa kau bilang? Baik, ayo lakukan sekali lagi! Ai, tolong sekali lagi hitung waktu kami."

"Rin-senpai..." Seorang pemuda mungil berambut silver yang sedang memegang stopwatch sudah kelelahan dan ingin menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Ia sudah lelah melihat pertengkaran senpainya yang merupakan andalan tim Renangnya berlomba dengan pemuda bermata biru dari Iwatobi. Namun ia tidak tega menghentikan mereka karena ia tahu, senpainya tidak akan berhenti sampai ia merasa puas.

Haru dan Rin bersiap menaiki starting block saat sebuah suara memanggil Haru. "Haru! Ini sudah saatnya pulang. Bisa-bisa aku masuk angin kalau terus berenang seperti itu. Lagipula kan ini kolam sekolah lain, tidak enak kalau kita disini terlalu lama!"

"Makoto." Ujar Haru sambil berjalan ke arah Makoto. "Tunggu sebentar, Matsuoka."

Rin hanya memperhatikan pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya itu berjalan ke arah teman setimnya. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin berlomba dengan Haru walaupun sebnarnya ia pun sudah mulai lelah. Entah kenapa ketika berenang bersama Haru, ia merasa... bebas. Bebas dari semua masalah yang dipikirkannya, bebas dari semua tanggung jawab, bebas dari keseharian yang membosankan. Hanya ada dia dan Nanase Haruka di dunia milik mereka sendiri.

"Matsuoka." Suara Haru membuyarkan lamunan Rin. Di sebelahnya, muncul pemuda yang tadi memanggil Haru untuk pulang. "Umm, perkenalkan, aku Tachibana Makoto, kapten dari Tim Iwatobi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujar Makoto sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku Matsuoka Rin, wakil kapten tim Samezuka. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Balas Rin.

"Maaf aku menganggu kalian, tapi sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang sebelum kami tertinggal kereta terakhir untuk pulang... Maaf kalau Haru-chan banyak merepotkanmu hari ini, Matsuoka-san!"

"Tidak usah pakai –chan, Makoto"

"Tidak apa-apa, Haru-chanmu tidak merepotkanku sama sekali kok." Jawab Rin, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya kepada Makoto yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Haru. Wajar sebenarnya, mengingat mereka teman setim, tapi entah kenapa Rin merasa kesal melihat ada orang lain yang begitu dekat dengan Haru.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu hari ini, dan terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini. Kami permisi dulu." Ujar Makoto sambil pamit. Rin hanya melambaikan tangan ke Makoto dan Haruka yang menuju ke ruang loker.

"Rin! Kau kemana saja? Daritadi aku mencarimu." Sousuke menghampiri Rin di pinggir kolam. Dia melemparkan handuk kepada Rin, menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi.

"Tadi aku.. keasyikan berenang.." mengingat sikap posesif Sousuke kepadanya, Rin tidak ingin menyebut kalau dia terlalu asyik berenang bersama seseorang.

Sousuke hanya menghela nafas. "Sebagian besar anggota sudah kembali ke asrama. Sebaiknya kau juga cepat berberes dan kembali."

"Ah, sebelum kembali aku mau bicara sebentar dengan kapten... untuk menanyakan soal turnamen bulan depan." Rin berbohong. Dia tidak ingin Sousuke tahu kalau ia ingin menanyakan info mengenai seseorang dari Iwatobi.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di asrama. Kau tahu, tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok itu belum kuuselesaikan." Sousuke mengecup dahi Rin sebelum berpisah darinya. Dalam diri Rin, ia merasa sangat bersalah, tapi ia merasa ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Nanase Haruka yang baru saja ditemuinya hari ini.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti." Rin berjalan ke arah kapten Mikoshiba yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

* * *

"_Makoto-san?" Gou membuka pintu salah satu ruang tamu di istana untuk bertemu dengan salah satu temannya. _

"_Ah, Gou-hime sama! Lama tak berjumpa." sapa Makoto sambil memberi hormat kepada Gou yang adalah putri di kerajaan Iwazuka._

"_Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu seformal itu, Makoto-san! Panggil aku Kou saja! Lagipula kau juga memanggil kakak dengan namanya saja kan."_

_Makoto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Gou "Kalian berdua memang mirip. Baliklah, Gou-chan!Kau tidak boleh membenci nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuamu lho."_

_Wajah Gou sedikit cemberut. Sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan namanya yang mirip dengan nama anak laki-laki, makanya dia selalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Kou'. Tapi Makoto adalah salah satu orang yang sudah mengenalnya lama sekali, dan selalu memanggilnya Gou._

"_Dan, hari ini aku datang untuk mengantarkan pesananmu, Gou-chan!" ujar Makoto sambil mengeluarkan gaun berwarna merah muda yang dipesan oleh Gou. _

_Gou terkesima melihat gaun tersebut. Gaun tersebut sebenarnya hampir mirip dengan baju yang sehari-hari ia pakai, namun bahan yang digunakan berbeda sehingga membuat kesan gaun tersebut menjadi lebih mewah. Kain merah muda berhiaskan payet berwarna emas membuat bagian atasan baju tersebut terlihat mewah. Lalu bawahannya berupa rok yang terbuat dari bahan sifon yang berjumbai. Tidak lupa ditambahkan sebuah selendang berbahan sifon dengan warna senada. _

"_Kau suka?"_

"_Suka? Ini gaun terbaik yang pernah aku lihat. Makoto-san! Aku sangat menyukainya! Terutama bagian atasannya ini, payetnya indah sekali!"_

"_Syukurlah kau menyukainya. Ketika aku menemukan kain berpayet itu, aku langsung mengingatmu." _

"_Tachibana Merchant memang hebat! Lalu apakah kau juga membuat rancangannya?"_

"_Tidak. Yang membuat rancangan baju itu... Haru-chan."_

"_Wah... hebat sekali dia. Nanti aku akan berterima kasih padanya kalau dia kesini lagi untuk menemui kakak."_

"_Ah benar juga, Rin sering mengajak Haru-chan kesini ya?"_

"_Ya dan aku senang melihat mereka berdua bersama! Rasanya kakak jadi berubah sejak Haruka-san datang kesini. Dia menjadi.. lebih lembut? Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa kakak sejak dia diangkat menjadi raja..." _

_Rin dulunya adalah anak yang sangat ceria. Namun semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya, ia mulai berubah. Ia jadi lebih pendiam dan hanya terbuka ke orang-orang tertentu saja. Sejak Rin diangkat menjadi raja, Makoto terkadang menemuinya untuk urusan perdagangan. Rin tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum namun Rin tahu dia masih bersedih atas kecelakaan yang menimpa orangtuanya._

"_Kakak... sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian orangtua kami... Sejak menjadi raja, dia lebih banyak mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Bahkan aku jarang-jarang bisa menemuinya. Tapi belakangan ini dia sudah lebih banyak tersenyum!"_

_Makoto tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Gou. Ia juga turut senang dengan kedekatan Rin dengan Haru, yang selalu terlihat bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut Rin. Terkadang Makoto bertanya-tanya apakah kedatangan Haru kesini adalah untuk menemui Rin? Rasanya itu hal yang terlalu kebetulan. Tapi dia bisa melihat perbedaan Rin dan Haru saat sedang bersama. Mereka terlihat ..lengkap. Seperti sudah menemukan satu sama lain dan tidak butuh apapun lagi di dunia ini. Haru juga dekat dengan Makoto, namun Makoto merasa seperti kakak bagi Haru. Terkadang, ia merasa iri melihat Rin dan Haru yang saling melengkapi seperti itu. Apakah dia juga bisa menemukan orang seperti itu suatu hari nanti?_

"_Aku juga ikut senang, Gou-chan! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mau mencoba bajunya?"_

"_Ah, benar juga! Aku ke ruang ganti dulu ya, Makoto-san! Aku rasa ukurannya sudah tepat, karena aku seringkali memesan baju di tempatmu. Nanti aku hubungi lagi kalau ada yang perlu diperbaiki!"_

"_Baiklah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu."_

_Makoto keluar dari pintu bersama Gou, lalu ia diantar oleh pengawal istana untuk keluar istana. _

"_Makoto? Sedang apa disini?" Sousuke nampaknya baru saja kembali ke istana. Beberapa pengawal mengikutinya di belakang. _

"_Ah, aku baru saja mengantar baju untuk Gou yang kau pesan tempo hari. Syukurlah dia menyukainya!"_

"_Ah, begitu.. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."_

"_Tidak kok. Lagipula aku hanya membantu mencarikan bahan dan mengantarnya kesini. Haru yang membuatkan desain dan penjahit di tokoku yang menjahitnya."_

_Pandangan Mata Sousuke berubah ketika mendengar nama Haru. Makoto tahu, Sousuke tidak terlalu menyukai kedekatan Rin dengan Haru. Menurut pengamatan Makoto, Haru sendiri juga sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan Sousuke yang selalu menatapnya curiga. _

"_Dia tidak menunjukkan keanehan apapun kan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak! Selain obsesi berlebihnya kepada air, kurasa dia baik-baik saja."_

"_Yah, sebaiknya kau hati-hati saja. Aku duluan, Rin sudah menunggu laporan ini."_

_Sebenarnya Makoto masih ingin membalas perkataan Sousuke, tapi ia terlihat terburu-buru dan akhirnya Makoto memutuskan untuk pamit pulang._

_Makoto menghela nafas . Mungkin sekali-kali dia harus mengajak Rin bicara empat mata soal Sousuke dan Haru..._

* * *

"Mereka bertemu? Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Bola kristal itu menyorot seorang gadis yang berdiri di tepi kolam renang. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang tersenyum melihat orang yang sebenarnya adalah kakaknya mengobrol bersama pemuda berambut hitam.

"Jadi dia berhasil kabur? Ini saatnya untuk bergerak..." Seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian rapih keluar dari ruangan kantornya sambil membawa sebuah batu berwarna merah, semerah warna mata gadis yang tadi muncul di bola kristalnya.

_**...To Be Continue**_

A/N: Author masih hidup dan bertekad edit draft yang udah dibikin setengah tahun lebih ini #plak Maap karena updateannya super telat.. dan saya pribadi merasa chapter ini agak boring (?) mungkin karena saya banyak time skipnya terutama di bagian Iwazuka..

Soal Gou, yeah Rin lupa soal dia.. dan anggap saja dia tidak memperhatikan Gou waktu latih tanding karena terlalu fokus ke berenang dan Haru (?) *maaf, author kurang kompeten menjelaskan hal ini. Atau anggap saja Gou memang menghindari kontak dengan Rin karena takut dia terlalu kaget*

Next chapter, akan muncul karakter baru yang menambah kekacauan di Iwatobi~ Mohon sabar menunggu author ini mengupdate fanficnya...

Thanks for reading until now! Please review if you have something to said/ask about this fic! ^ ^


End file.
